Aunt Meg was Always Right
by Elmm
Summary: Jo reflects on her complicated relationship with Bill. Mid-movie, one-shot.


**Just watched Twister for the first time in like, 10 years. And I decided to write a fan fic about Jo and Bill. I just love the fact that they actually get together in the end, and the movie didn't just tease you into thinking they would. **

**I'm saying this fic takes place when Jo was in the shower at Aunt Meg's house, because it was so obvious that she was thinking of her and Bill's relationship while she was in the shower. ;) Plus I like to use shower time as thinking time, too.**

**x.x.x**

**Aunt Meg Was Always Right**

**x.x.x**

"Bill is back," they all were saying.

They made it their enthusiastic mantra, they kept repeating it continuously, shattering something inside her each time they did.

Because she knew he wasn't really back.

Still, his return did something to change the winds. The sky grew darker as if the storms were coming to celebrate his presence with the rest of the gang.

When he said her name, and she looked back and saw him after so long being apart, she could feel her heart twisting up inside of her chest, just like the tornadoes she so loved to chase.

He was such a _good _man, everyone could see it. So why couldn't she see it? How had she let him slip away from her?

She knew she could never find another man like him. There was only one man on this earth made for her, and that was Bill.

Those other men lost her when she went off on one of her scientific tangents. Other men didn't even _care _about the fascinating structure of an anvil-shaped stormhead. Other men didn't appreciate the wonderful green hue that the sky would take on minutes before hail started. Other men didn't _want _to watch the radar on her laptop for hours on end.

But Bill did. He was the only one who shared her passion for Mother Nature's most beautiful storms. He was the only one who understood her obsession, and condoned it. He was proud of her, and he admired her - at least in the realm of stormchasing, he did.

_The Extreme. _

Jo smiled fondly and rolled her eyes at Dusty's heroic nickname for her former husband.

As much as he denied it, Billy always was extreme in _everything _that he did.

But he had a foul mouth on him, that was for sure. And a temper that could make any twister flee in terror.

But he had been hers once upon a time. And she had to have him back.

Seeing him with another woman sent sparks of envious electrical currents up Jo's spine. Her eyes saw power flashes in the distance, and her stomach raged like a storm cloud brewing on the Oklahoma horizon.

Melissa was not right for Bill. Hadn't he seen that?

Jo recalled Melissa's earlier words in the diner before they left.

_"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"_

A woman had a sensitivity about her that allowed her to see the feelings of her fellow females. Jo had been stunned that Melissa had read her emotions so easily. And to make it more ironic, all she and Bill had done was argue since they'd been together that morning.

It was something about their arguments that made them attracted to each other. Everyone had said that, even darling Aunt Meg.

_"You have this fire in your eyes when you fight with him," _she would say, back when Jo and Bill were still married.

And Jo selfconsciously looked in the mirror once, immediately after she and Bill had been fighting, just out of curiosity - just to see if Aunt Meg was right.

Aunt Meg was always right.

Aunt Meg often said that Bill would be back in Jo's life. She was right about that.

She even said that Bill would come back to be _with her _one day.

So if Aunt Meg was always right, why did Jo still feel like Bill wasn't here to win her back?

Even now she could hear his hard laughter in the downstairs kitchen, no doubt reminiscing with the rest of the crew at the table.

_Good_, Jo thought. _Maybe their wild stories would scare Melissa away . . . _

But deep down she knew the thought was in vain. Melissa was a solid woman, that much Jo could see. But Melissa was also dependent on Bill, which frightened Jo.

Jo had never showed her dependence on Bill out of pride. She now feared that this was what had been missing from their relationship all along. That because he could not see that dependence in her, he thought she might as well just get along without him. But she truly was dependent on him, and that never had been more clear to her than just after they parted ways. Filing for divorce was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, and she was still, to this day, in denial about their breaking apart for ever . . .

Jo sighed and let the water run rinse through her hair once more before turning the faucet down. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, gathered her clothes and changed quickly before standing in front of the mirror, her thoughts an updraft of confusion.

Aunt Meg's reflection appeared behind hers just as she fastened her necklace.

And Jo anticipated that whatever Aunt Meg had to share would be worthy of her attention.

After all, Aunt Meg was always right.


End file.
